One Day
by ThisIsForeverDE
Summary: Five years have gone by since the days of running away from cops and taking down The Company. Everyone has seemingly moved on with Michael now dead. But when Sara Tancredi starts to receive cryptic messages from the man she thought she lost forever, the gang begins to realize that they still have one more escape to make before they're finally free.
**Okay, guys so Prison Break is coming back. For any of you who didn't know, Prison Break is one of my all time favorite shows and I'm so excited for season 5. I've shipped Michael and Sara for like, five years so it's pretty exciting that they are coming back to our television screens.**

 **Anyway, I decided to start this fic because I'm having PB withdrawals. So this is my take on season 5 of Prison Break! Please leave a review or two**

* * *

He always thought dying would hurt. From a young age, Michael Scofield assumed that death had to be the most excruciating thing a man can experience. Especially if said death is from thousands of currents of electricity coursing through your body. But there was nothing. No pain whatsoever.

It was only a mere second before the shock rushed through his body, but somehow a million thoughts occupied his mind

He thought of LJ and the fine young man he was turning out to be. At least he could die knowing that LJ had a great life to look forward to. Mike was a proud uncle.

He thought of Sucre and the family he got to go home to. Words were not created for how thankful he was for Fernando Sucre. The man was like a second brother to him, and Michael could not be gladder that he got his happy ending after all.

He thought of Lincoln and everything he did for him. He wishes he could have told him his plan that they were never going to see each other again. He wishes he could have hugged him one last time, and tell him just how much he loved him.

He thought of Sara His sweet, loving Sara. God, he loved her. He imagined their child with her eyes and a huge smile. A smile that represented freedom. Because finally, they were free. LJ and Sucre and Linc and Sara were free. And that was all that mattered to Michael. But for a split second he wished he could have been with them.

It didn't matter what Michael wanted because before he knew it, his body hit the ground. Darkness surrounded him and he was sure this was it. Surely, Michael would be punished for everything he had done. He expected visions of all the lives he ruined, but he was only met with darkness.

There was no light. No life-flashing-before-his-eyes. There was just darkness until there wasn't.

Michael was a man of faith and although he was not a particularly religious man, he did believe in life after death. Surely, this wasn't it. There were no clouds or white pearly gates. Maybe he was in hell, after all.

Rising to his feet, Michael studied his surrounding just as he always did when introduced to a new environment. Usually, he would over analyze everything; he would try to find a solution as to how he survived the shock. But now, there was only one thing on his mind: his family. He had to get back to them.

That is what he would have done, if he wasn't just knocked unconscious by a stranger.

Once again, Michael was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Mommy, make sure you cut the crusts off of my sandwich," the boy was sat at the kitchen table, furrowing his brow at the directions to his LEGO set. This was a typical day for Sara Tancredi. She had long ago traded the days of car chases and gun fights for peanut butter sandwiches and LEGO.

"Now, do you think I would forget how my favorite boy in the whole world likes his sandwich?" The six-year old beamed up at his mother, his cobalt blue eyes shining brightly. He worked rigorously on his newest LEGO project, planning one step ahead as he stacked the blocks one on top of the other.

Sara couldn't help but picture Michael whenever she looked at her son. Everything about him screamed Michael Scofield. His looks, his brilliant mind, and his huge heart. He was his father's son that was for sure. Sometimes Sara would look at him and her heart would break into a million pieces. She often wondered what it would be like to have him her with her and MJ.

Lost in her thoughts, she stared down at the unfamiliar ring that was placed on her finger. She twisted and played with it, as she so often did. It was her own way of getting used to a new ring on her finger. All of this took a lot of getting used to.

She wasn't one to let people into her life. Not after everything she had been through. For four years it had just been her and Mikey, and Lincoln on occasion. She was fine being on her own, that was the way she liked it after Michael died.

But then she met Scott last year. At first, she was wary of the man. When she met him, he carried a briefcase and dressed in suits; everything about him screamed Government. So when he first approached her at a coffee shop in Costa Rica last May, she was quite cautious to trust the stranger. Eventually, they talked. They talked a lot. Scott was nice, and Sara needed the company. She told him everything about Michael and Lincoln, Fox River, and The Company. He listened and it was refreshing to have someone who listened to her. No one had listened to her like that since Michael.

Sara never once thought about him romantically until one night he kissed her out of nowhere. It felt like an out-of-body-experience. Like someone had sucked the life of her. The last person she kissed was Michael, and now that memory was gone. Replaced by some man who didn't quite pay enough attention to her bottom lip, or caress her face with soft hands like someone else used to once upon a time. So she freaked out, and she kicked him out of her apartment. That night, Sara cried for hours. She sobbed and sobbed until she couldn't anymore. And then she called Scott. They talked and she explained everything, and he understood. Apart of her hoped he wouldn't understand and that he would leave her, but Scott wasn't that type of guy. One month later, they were engaged.

"Mama!" The sound of her son's cries pulled her out of her thoughts. "Mama, I'm hungry!"

Almost immediately, the somber expression on her face was replaced by one of utter adoration. She loved this little boy more than anything in the entire world. He was the last piece of Michael she had left, besides her rose. "Here you go, baby." Sara set the plate down beside the boy before pressing her lips to her forehead.

She had her moment of the day to muse on everything she had lost, now it was time to get back to everyday life. Cleaning, cooking, more cleaning. That was the routine that Sara followed on the day-to-day basis. She thought about going back to work. Hell, she even had a few job interviews. The truth was, there was no one Sara could trust to watch MJ alone. Except Lincoln, but he was busy with the scuba shop.

Besides, they had left Costa Rica once Scott and her got engaged. Sara gave up on returning to the States a long time ago, since she was still a wanted convict over there. That was until she received a phone call from Paul Kellerman informing her that both she and Lincoln had been exonerated. She didn't question it, simply because she didn't want to get caught up in anything to do with Paul Kellerman. So, she and Scott moved to a small town outside of New York. The only time Sara left was to visit Michael's grave every year. Despite everything that had change, that was one tradition she was not willing to give up.

As usual, her day went by in a blur. Mikey was quite content watching some ridiculous kids cartoon in the living room, and it gave her the chance for some peace and quiet. It wasn't long before she found herself dozing off into a sweet sleep.

Sara knew this place like the back of her hand. After all, she had worked there for years and this was not the first time she dreamt of the Fox River infirmary. She couldn't help but find the irony in the situation; this was the place that she practically ruined her life and her she was dreaming of it almost every night. Maybe at the time this was the place Sara Tancredi ruined her life, but now it was the place she met the man who changed her life for the better.

Usually, she was a bystander as she watched a past version of herself and Michael talk. It was almost like a review of every moment they had spent in this infirmary; Sara never got to actually talk to Michael. But now, Sara was sitting in the same chair she usually did whenever the doctor was waiting for patients. The dream had changed because right before her eyes was Michael.

God, he looked so tired. His hair was starting to grey and there were small wrinkles forming beside his eyes. It looked as though he was in a prison uniform, which was normal since they were in a prison. The clothing he was wearing was not that of Fox River, though. It was from another prison. Sara didn't have time to think about that because Michael was there. Hell, maybe it was a dream but he was there right in front of her. And he was flashing her the same smile that made her fall for him. It wasn't so bad to admit it now: she was a goner from the beginning. Once she saw that smirk and those wonderful blue eyes: there was no saving Sara from Michael Scofield.

"Sara…" His voice was soft and it sounded like he was about to break at any moment, despite the bright smile that was plastered on his face. "Sara." The name of his voice was like music to her ears and all she wanted to do was go to him. This was her dream and she was the one controlling it, but she couldn't find it in her to move.

"Is this…?" This time it was her voice that sounded like it was about to crack. She found it in herself to stand up, but Sara still couldn't move. She was mesmerized by the sight in front of her. "I mean, are you…?" It was Michael who made the first move. He was right in front of her now and Sara couldn't help herself any longer. The two of them crashed into each other, holding onto the other as if their lives depended on it. "Michael," Sara sobbed into his chest as she held onto him tightly. It had been five years since she had been able to feel Michael, even in a dream. "Oh God, Michael. I missed you so much." She stared up at him with big green eyes which were now filled to the brim with tears. And finally, she kissed him. It was short and sweet, but it was filled with love and adoration. Just as all their kisses were.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Sara." Michael responded, a single tear falling down his cheek. There was just a brief moment where the two of them stared at each other, letting the silence say everything they needed to say about how much they loved each other. "We don't have much time." The loving expression on Michael's face changed to the intense expression she had become used to during their Scylla heist. Something was up. That would explain the dream.

"What, Michael? What is it?"

"You need to listen to me carefully, okay? Back in Miami-Dade…" He started before making sure they were on the same page. "Something happened."

"Well, yeah. I was arrested." He smirked and she followed. Sara had missed this light banter they shared.

Michael shook his head, framing her face with his hands and staring deeply into her eyes. Whatever was up, he needed her to understand. "You left something behind." All of the sudden, Michael started talking fast. He kept on looking over his shoulder as if someone was coming after him. "You left something behind, Sara. Do you understand me?"

"Wh-what is it?" Out of nowhere, two men came behind Michael and grabbed him. Sara felt cold once he was pulled from her grasp, just as she had felt for the past five years. Michael was resisting the men, still not sure that Sara fully understood her message.

"There's no more time. You need to find it, Sara!" She reached for his hand one last time, desperate to feel him before he was taken away from her again. "Sara…Sara, I love you. I love you so much, okay?"

"Michael, please don't go. Don't leave me." All she wanted to do was run after him and stay in this dream with him forever, but she couldn't move. "I love you." The words came out in a muffled sob as she watched Michael disappear. He was gone again. "Michael, I love you."

Suddenly, Sara felt a hand grasp her shoulder and she was pulled back to reality. "Michael…" Sara whispered as she fluttered her eyes open. Scott was staring down at her with a concerned look.

"You were dreaming Sara." She wanted to explain everything, she really did. All Sara could manage was a slight nod. The former doctor was still overwhelmed by the dream she just had. What did Michael mean?

"It's okay." As always, Scott smiled with understanding and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. His touch sent a cold chill down her spine. Selfishly, she wished it was Michael. "There's mail for you on the kitchen table. I'm going to shower and we can have dinner, okay?"

"Sounds good." Scott turned to go to the bathroom before Sara stopped him in his tracks. "Hey Scott?" He turned back at her and Sara's eyes met his. "Thank you." Apart of her knew that she would never truly be able to love Scott the same way he loved her, and a part of her knew that he had accepted that.

Eventually, Sara made her way into the kitchen. She took note of the time and realized she'd only been asleep for fifteen minutes. As she moved through the kitchen, Sara could still feel Michael's lips on hers, she could still hear his soft and reassuring voice. How could a dream feel that real?

"Hey buddy, no more T.V okay?" Mikey let out a soft groan before he moved to turn off the T.V. He was a hell of listener; that was one thing he didn't get from his father. Sara sat down at the table, shuffling through her mail. Most of it was bills and magazines that she subscribed to. She came across a small envelop at the bottom of the pile, furrowing her brow as she did. They never got mail that wasn't a bill or magazine subscription, so Sara was instantly curious.

She ripped open the letter eagerly. It felt like her heart sunk to her feet as she tore open the tiny envelop. The last time Sara held something like this, Michael was on the run and she was recovering from an overdose. As she held the origami duck in her fingers, it was like deja-vu. He was trying to tell her something all over again."Michael…"

* * *

Lincoln couldn't quite believe what he was looking at. Paul Kellerman stared back at him with the same devilish look in his eyes from all those years ago. It was safe to say he was pissed when he found none other than Paul Kellerman searching the snorkel isle in his scuba shop. But once he told him the reason he was here, Lincoln was livid.

"What the hell is stopping me from shoving you up against the wall over there, huh?" The anger was bubbling inside Lincoln as he soaked in the congressmen's words. "I fucking left this shit behind five years ago, man!"

Kellerman raised his hands in defense and took a cautious step away from the heavy-built man. "If you would let me finish, then you would know I have a perfectly good reason for being here. I am the man who gave you your freedom, after all."

"Yeah, and you're also the man that tormented my kid. You're the man that killed LJ's mother in front of his own eyes. You're the man who tortured Sara. Just because you do one nice thing for us, doesn't mean you get a free fucking pass!" Out of instinct he shoved the man away from him, and he swore that Kellerman was about to retaliate before Linc's phone interrupted them. Lincoln sighed and answered the phone before looking at the Caller ID. "Hello?"

"Linc?" He recognized the voice instantly, but he didn't understand why it sounded so distressed.

"Sara? What's wrong? You sound worried."

"Linc, something happened. You're going to think I'm crazy, but something really big happened. I need you to come to New York. I can't explain this over the phone."

"Sara, what the hell is going on? Look, I can't just up and leave the shop. I need you to tell me what's up right now because you're freaking me out a bit here. Are you hurt? Is Mikey…"

The voice on the other end cut him off, clearly annoyed. "It's Michael, Lincoln. You're going to think I'm crazy, but I-I think…I think he's alive, Linc."

This wasn't the first time Sara had acted like this. After Michael died, she would wake up in the middle of the night and call out for him. She was in denial for a long time, and then Mikey was born and she moved on for him. He was willing to write this off as a set-back for Sara because what she just said was beyond crazy. But then he remembered what Kellerman had said just a few minutes ago. _I have a perfectly good reason for being here._

"I'll be there tomorrow, Sara. And I'm bringing a guest." With that he hung up the phone and stared back at Kellerman. The man knew what Sara had just told him, Lincoln could see it in his eyes.

"Ready to listen to me now?"

"Shut up, Kellerman. Pack your bags, we're going to New York."


End file.
